


Stay 'Til The Morning, Treat Me Good

by kycantina



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, happy birthday juno!! ur bf and I love u dearly, let me know if i did them justice, peter doesn't like waking up alone but that's ok, with a lil bit of angst thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: It takes a moment in the mornings, and Peter's almost grateful for it.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Stay 'Til The Morning, Treat Me Good

It takes a moment in the mornings, and Peter's almost grateful for it. Grateful that they're in their apartment, not a motel room that smelled like cigarettes and morphine and bad decisions. That they're not in Hyperion anymore, that the cold side of the bed is merely temporary, until Nureyev can pout Juno back into cuddling with him. His detective is an early riser, too many mornings Peter would wake up to Juno singing some decades old pop song to himself in the shower, or cursing their kitchen appliances to Pluto and back. This was one such morning.

Grateful or not, Peter feels like he could sleep till noon, curled up and buried in blankets. It's a lazy, cold winter day, the kind only good for staying in and distracting Juno from whatever he's up to (work for Buddy was regular, but his lady liked to pick up a cold case here and there, just to keep busy). He stretches, swallowing the urge to do his makeup, paint on a mask, however slight, before going to wish Juno a happy forty-first (and to tell him that he's ancient, in addition to being still as attractive as he was the day they met). 

Peter doesn't hesitate from his side of the bed, all the way to where Juno leans against their kitchen counter, stirring what smells like waffle batter (a good thing too, Nureyev could burn water if given the chance). "Good morning." It's as simple as the hand he plants on Juno's waist, reaching behind him to snag his favorite mug (it's a tea type of morning). 

"Nice of you to show up." Juno's always snarky before coffee, lips pressed to the corner of Peter's jaw or not. Better grab another mug; who knows what cup Juno's on at this point, but Nureyev knows he could use another one. 

"Growing bitter in your old age, aren't you?" Peter notes, returning the kiss to Juno's forehead, ignoring his lady's stammered response. "Don't think I wouldn't notice, sweetheart. You know I do my research." He adds innocently, staring daggers at their coffee machine in the same way he would at certain Martian artifacts.

Juno shakes his head, pouring batter onto their steaming waffle iron. "I hope it says somewhere that it's not something I celebrate." He bites his lip, daring a glance back at Nureyev.

"Which is precisely why we aren't." Peter returns the look with a tilt of his chin. "I figured you wouldn't want something like that. Rita's coming over tonight with takeout and movies. I bought you things but I can always save them for later. I figured we could just relax, hm?" 

He smiles to himself when Juno sighs in relief. While they weren't necessarily  _ anti _ -party (last year, Rita had managed to enlist Jet  _ and _ Vespa into decorating the entire ship for Juno's fortieth, and while they'd all had fun, Juno and Peter had ended up stumbling back to  _ someone's  _ bedroom, one tucked into the other, utterly drained), but they certainly weren't Juno's forte (they'd spent what felt like three days hungover, lying on any flat surface that would bear them, Juno clinging to Peter’s chest like he planned on taking up residence on it. Peter wished he would, sometimes). “You’re too good for me.” He doesn’t turn around, doesn’t lose concentration on the task at hand, but Nureyev can tell he’s sulking anyways.

“Maybe.” He shrugs, abandoning Juno’s half-finished cup of coffee to their counter in favor of draping himself across Juno’s shoulders. “I don’t think you’re considering all the facts though.”

“Such as?”

“You’re cooking my breakfast right now, Steel. You woke up earlier just so you could.” Nureyev’s voice is soft, candy-coated in affection. He’s relieved when Juno softens under the touch. “It’s the one day you get to sleep in and instead you woke up to do something nice for me.”

“Fair enough.”

“That’s what I thought.” Peter presses a self-indulgent kiss to Juno’s cheek before returning to the task at hand. “Happy forty-one, darling.” 


End file.
